


Becoming a Man

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: 20 years Lambo in a fight. His transformation from the cry baby to a real man. However what was the price he had to pay in order to become a man? Angst warning.
Kudos: 3





	Becoming a Man

**Becoming a Man**

The Ring Battles have just ended. I returned back to my time. Tsuna was dead, Gokudera was dead, Yamamoto was dead, Ryohei was dead, Mukuro was missing, Hibari is unconscious, Chrome committed suicide and the arcobalenoes were sacrificed. 

I was the only Vongola alive. 

No one would have imagined that twenty years into the future, a tragedy would befall the mighty Vongola family.

"I'm glad my child self called for me," I told the unseen enemies that surrounded me. "I'm glad that I won that Ring Battle back then." 

I put on my original horns and grinned from the bottom of my heart. There, twenty years in the past, the people I wanted to see were standing behind me. 

"I'm glad that I lived," I began to charge the electricity. "I'm glad that I became Vongola's Lightning Guardian." 

Opening my box weapon, I called for cambio forma. "I'm glad I have a family who protected me!"

"I'M GLAD THAT I WENT BACK BECAUSE I WON'T RUN AWAY EVER AGAIN!"

This vow, I will make it come true. Lambo the crybaby is no more.

None of the invisible men stood a chance against me. The shield-like box weapon is the strongest. It attacks anything and everything. This is the power bestowed on me as the proud last Vongola alive.

"I won't go back to that time where I was weak and helpless anymore…" I charged through the thick defence barrier they set up. Such things won’t hold me back!

"I won't run away and use the bazooka anymore!" I howled. Blood sprayed everywhere. Yes, let it rain crimson tonight. The world can pay for their crimes one by one.

"I won't cry anymore!" More people fell down and became bodies that decorated by my feet. Every single man who fell here would be a life saved in the future.

"I WON'T EVER BETRAY MY FAMILY!" 

The final wave of electricity I had been saving up was unleashed and the horrible smell of burnt human flesh polluted the air, mingling with the rusted scent of blood. It was finally over. Perhaps a little too soon.

"I won't ever…" I could hear my voice crack and tears fell like the rain. 

A storm was approaching but I could not move from the bloody spot. Why was it that I’m still a crybaby? Didn’t I resolve myself to stop crying?

At least a hundred bodies of men from the family that massacred the Vongola laid on the ground before me. Bathed in red, I finally understood why Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn hated this colour so much. 

After so many years, I finally understood. If it were me in the past, I would run from trying to understand this. However, there was nowhere else for me to run to now. No more past to go back to, no more family to run back to, no more future to escape to… 

There was nothing. Just the deafening silence of death coming for me.

It took me this many sacrifices to learn how to be a man. It took the lives of my famiglia to make me learn how to stand up and fight my own battles, it took the deaths of everyone to drill it through my thick skull that no amount of lives I take can return the ones that meant the most to me.

" _ Stupid cow run! Protect the tenth!" _

" _ Lambo go! I'll hold them back… I will protect my famiglia…" _

" _ Kid, stand back, I'll cut them all down." _

" _ Lambo, leave the rest to me to the extreme!" _

" _ Herbivore, get out of the way or I will bite you to death. You are disrupting my fight." _

" _ Cow-child I will take it from here, you go and help Mukuro-sama…" _

" _ Kufufu~ these are my prey. Go and save the others." _

" _ Stupid cow… this is the only time the greatest hitman will ask a favour from you. Live on. Now go!" _

The ghosts of their cries were deafening in my mind and I clenched my teeth, tasting the blood in my mouth. There was a peal of thunder and a flash of lightning before the rain came down on me, getting heavier as it tried to wash away all the blood on the battlefield. Tears, blood and rain mingled together so much that I could no longer discern one from the other.

Throwing my head back to the sky I shouted out all the anguish. I have nothing left… and yet that was all it took to make me a man.

Lightning flashed and I took it head-on. This won't kill me. I am a man. A man does not go down without a fight!

Walking to the enemy's headquarters, the lightning is still not fully absorbed within me. I feel the power surge through my veins. This is it. I am doing this for everyone. Please wait a little longer… I will kill every single one of them until none are left. 

And after that, can I return to the times when I was happiest? Tsuna-nii… won’t you praise me for a good job done and pat me on my head again? I don’t mind if I get kicked around and bullied by Reborn either. I promise I won’t complain and be obnoxious with the other guardians too.

The barrels of guns were pointed at me but for the first time in battle, I was smiling instead of crying. Gunshots rang out and electricity crackled.

This time, I will fight and become a man.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
